Haru
by CassGoto
Summary: Haru no esta, Tsuna lo sabe, Kyoko lo sabe, Kyoya lo sabe. Haru no esta, la diversión no esta, todo no esta. ¿Porque Haru no esta? ¿Porque? Haru se fue, pero, ellos la recuerdan, ellos la estiman, ellos la extrañan. Ellos la velan cada 8 años en el mismo lugar, en frente de la misma lápida.


Japón, Namimori a 30 de junio de 2014.

Hi, hi Tsuna-san~

¡Hola! ¿Cómo esta? ¡Espero que bien como siempre!, por favor, salude a Yamamoto-san, al estúpido y patán de Gokudera, a Reborn-chan, a Kyoko-chan, a Chrome-chan, al hombre pervertido que siempre esta con ella, a Ryohei-san y Lambo-chan de mi parte. Lamento pedirle tantas cosas… pero yo no puedo hacerlo ^^U

No se porque… pero hoy lo vi besando a Kyoko-chan, de cierta manera… no me sentí mal, pero creo que algo de mi me llevo a tomar mi desición uwu.

Primero que nada, Haru quiere agradecerle, para empezar, Haru dirá gracias por la vez que la salvó de ahogarse ~~/ ( ._.)/~~~~, la segunda vez por dejarla hacer la fiesta para Lambo-chan ^^, la tercera por haber salvado a Haru, Chrome-chan y Kyoko-chan de aquel hombre con peinado de piña parecido al hombre que siempre esta con Chrome-chan.

Aún recuerdo cuando viajamos al futuro, Kyoko-chan y Haru tuvieron mucho miedo QwQ pero Tsuna-san siempre las protegió n-n… excepto cuando no podía librarse de Lal Mirch-san, ahí si, pobre de uste ;w;

Gracias por regresar a Haru a la época donde vivía, porque ahí era feliz, sabiendo que Tsuna-san y los demás estaban a salvo (Eso me lo dijo Reborn-chan el día que fuimos a la feria y hubó el evento de un dinosario que nos tenía que atacar ;w; ela telible, ¡Oh si! Por cierto, usted actuó muy bien como el héroe en esa ocasión, recuerdo perfectamente que Kyoko-chan y yo después lo comparamos con SuperMan y UltraMan n-n ¡Los tres son muy fuertes!).

No se porque, pero siempre creí que estaba sola (antes de conocerlos), porque, aunque los padres de Haru consideraban que ella tenía muy buena habilidad social (O algo así) yo no me sentía que esas personas fueran mis amigas… sí, concordaban muy bien con Haru y le apoyaban en los eventos de Cosplay de Haru, pero siempre falto algo.

Gracias por darme ese algo, porque ese algo era aventura, y aunque siempre tuvé miedo, siempre me ayudo.

Debó decir, que si no hubiera sido por ese beso (El de Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan) tal vez hubiera tenido el valor para decircelos de frente ;w; pero no quería arruinar la felicidad de las dos personas más importantes para mi (Claro, después de los padres de Haru)

Así que Haru decidió dejar una carta, y aquí el motivo por lo que las cosas están sucediendo.

Por la mañana, fui al doctor para un chequeo médico (Aunque a Haru le dan miedo los doctores porque siempre tienen caras tenebrosas y agujas puntiagudas ;w;) todo iba bien, hasta que la doctora (Creo que fue la primera vez que a Haru le tocó que le atendierá una doctora /( n-n)/ ) Me mandó a hacer una revisión de pulmones.

Tsuna-san, me detectarón cancér de pulmones en tercer grado, cuando la doctora analizo mis estudios, dijo que era demasiado arriesgado tratar de hacer algo, y que estaba demasiado avanzado para una jovencita de 14 años.

No se como ocurrió QwQ mis padres no fuman ;w; Y jamás tuvimos una chimenea uwu, tampoco es como que en Namimori hayan muchos carros para causar una gran contaminación que me deje sin pulmones (?), lo único que se me ocurré son los fuegos artificiales que siempre carga Gokudera ;w; y que hacía mucho explotar cuando estábamos en el futuro ;u;

No lo se, a Haru realmente ya no le importa, porque sabe que haga lo que haga ya no hay posibilidades, pero antes de partir, Haru quiere confesar algo.

Haru jamás estuvo enamorada de Tsuna-san… aunque si confiesa que lo espiaba desde antes de que Reborn-chan llegará con Tsuna-san, perdón ^^U es que Tsuna-san era el estudiante de Namimori que era más fácil de seguir sin que se diera cuenta, porque en Midori-chuu, siempre decían que Tsuna-san era un bueno para nada (Algo que ya comprobé, no es cierto).

Había un chico que me llamaba mucho la atención, siempre estaba solo y se veía muy tranquilo QAQ pero cuando había algún problema, siempre ayudaba… aunque creo que no era por ayudar, si no por golpear a las personas ._. Por que siempre decía ¨Kamikorosu¨ Y tengo entendido que eso significa ¨Los morderé hasta la muerte¨

A Haru no le gustaba que ese chico siempre estuviera solo… a nadie le gusta la soledad, pero nadie se esforzaba por acercarse a el, así que no creo que el quisiera hacer el intento de acercarse a los demás, yo no lo haría QwQ.

Hmn… ¡Ah cierto! Yo seguía a Tsuna-san, porque los estudiantes de otras escuelas tienen prohibido (Por así decirlo) acercarse a Namimori-chuu, entonces si me encontraba con alguno de esos sujetos con cabello raro… (demasiado raro) bastaba con decir que iba con usted porque me había prestado un libro o algo.

Si, creo que Haru siempre estuvo enamorada de Hibari-san… No lo se, creo que a mi también me daba miedo ;w; y por eso no me acerque lo suficiente para saberlo ._.U vaya… ahora me doy cuenta uwu

De todas maneras, no se crea que siempre fue… usado como un objeto, conforme me fui haciendo amiga de Tsuna-san, le he tomado más aprecio, lo quiero como un hermano ;w; no se si mayor o menor… realmente tenemos la misma edad… seríamos ¿Mellizos? ¡Como Rin y Len Kagamine! Ah no… perdone, ellos son reflejos el uno del otro ;w; entonces somos reflejos, yo soy su reflejo y usted el mio ;w; (No se si eso tiene sentido)

Quiero agradecerles a todos por las sonrisas, las peleas, cada mensaje de texto o cada charla que tuvimos, cada juego de beísbol o cada videojuego, las noches en que nos quedábamos a dormir en el jardín de Tsuna-san porque Reborn-chan nos invitaba, por las veces que jugamos a que teníamos que rescatarlo o unos tiburones se lo iban a comer (No se como hicieron eso, pero los tiburones se veían tan reales ;w;) Por cada huída de Hibari-san… y cada obra de teatro, donde fingían pelear el uno con el otro ;w; Porque la verdad aunque no fueran actores profesionales… se veía sumamente real ¡Explociones por acá, sangre por allá! ¡Son los mejores, creo que ni siquiera Haru podría lograr tal cosa ni aún con toda su experiencia de Cosplayer ;w;.

Así que gracias por todo, los quiero.

Haru Miura.

05:40 a.m

De eso habían pasado ya 8 años… Haru había dejado la carta en el buzón de la residencia Sawada, y fue Nana quien la encontró.

Tsuna tenía que admitir que extrañaba a su mejor amiga, como lo hacían sus guardianes su tutor y su esposa, porque aunque todo siguiera relativamente como antes, era la castaña quien le ponía ese sazón infantil a las situaciones.

Incluso el terror de Namimori extrañaba a la chica quien casualmente le acosaba… aunque suene raro el hecho de que extrañes a alguien que te acosa, porque podría ser, solo podría ser, que el también hubiese podido corresponder sus sentimientos.

Abrazo a Kyoko cuando esta se derrumbó en frente de la tumba, por octava vez, por el octavo año, lloró en silencio, al igual que el resto de los presentes.

Porque Haru Miura, se había ido.

**Bueh, no se porque hice esto, estuvé deprimida recientemente y mi musa se ¨petateo¨ así que quería salir de ese trance, por eso escribí esto OwO no se que tal haya quedado, pero bueno.**

**Eh... ¿Quieren continuación ._.?**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
